


Simple Delights

by kitana



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Birthday Cake, Birthday Presents, Established Relationship, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-16
Updated: 2009-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 15:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1309804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitana/pseuds/kitana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was his birthday, sure, but no reason for Zack to go all out with such an elaborate cake, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simple Delights

“Zack, you know I’m not very good with sweets,” Cloud complained with a pout. It was his birthday, sure, but no reason for Zack to go all out with such an elaborate cake, right?

Zack only smiled at Cloud and slid a slice of the cake in front of Cloud. “Who would know that better than I, Spike? Still,” Zack said, placing a plastic fork next to the plate, “It’s the best damn strawberry cake this side of Midgar. There’s no way you can say you’ve lived here without tasting this.”

Cloud’s frown deepened and he stared at Zack with pleading eyes. When Zack didn’t make a move to take the cake back, Cloud turned his gaze to the slice in front of him. It looked like it was ten shades of pink with the strawberry icing and swirls. Cloud picked up his fork tentatively, eyeing the cake with something akin to wariness.

Steeling his nerve, Cloud finally took a bite of the cake; he was so surprised he couldn’t help but smile. “It’s really good,” he said around another hasty forkful, glancing up as Zack finally plopped down into the chair next to his.

“Told you so,” Zack agreed, scooting closer to the blonde. “Let me try it.”

In response, Cloud stuck his fork into the now half-slice of cake and offered it to Zack. “I thought you already knew what it tasted like?”

“I do, except,” Zack started, taking the proffered bite. “Everything’s different when sharing it with you.”

Cloud flushed wordlessly, letting Zack take the fork away. Belatedly, Cloud opened his mouth to protest; despite his earlier reservations, he found that he _did_ want to finish the cake. Zack stood and pressed a finger to his lips before he could get anything out.

“Come here,” Zack said simply, holding his arms open. Cloud stood too then, moving into the embrace nervously. Zack’s arms closed around him, and Cloud could feel Zack’s breath tickling his hair. “I’m about as good with emotional stuff as you are with candy, but, happy birthday. And thank you.”

Cloud shifted in Zack’s arms so that he could look at up the brunette. “Thank me? For what?”

Zack shook his head, but grinned. “For giving the cake a chance,” he replied, and then pressed a kiss to Cloud’s forehead. “ _And_ me.”

Cloud flushed again and squeezed Zack tighter, burying his face into his chest. “These are things that I should be saying to _you_ ,” he murmured, listening to Zack’s heartbeat. “But you’re welcome.”


End file.
